The One That Got Away
by ohmyfalice
Summary: Alice and FP have a long history with each other which they've done rather well to keep a secret, until now. When Alice needs FP's help all wounds start to open, memories come rushing back, and feelings flood their minds, but can you ever get back the one that got away?
1. Prologue

Alice was cleaning down the tables a Pop's before she closed up for the night, as she was cleaning she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist which made her instantly feel safe. She spun around in her spot to meet the eyes of Fp who was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. Fp's attire was a rather formal three-piece suit with a small white rose attached to the pocket. After planting a small delicate kiss on her boyfriend's lips Alice took a few steps back to admire how sexy her man looked." I just need to change and lock up and I'm all your sugar" she called whilst walking toward the back of the chock' lit shoppe. Alice rushed to the changing room almost stumbling headfirst into the rack of uniforms, quickly she stripped down to her underwear, opening the clothes bag which graced the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was an above the knee, light blue with the most remarkable embroidery and a corset that made her figure look even more flawless than she already was. Once Alice had slipped into her dress and stepped into her heels she was ready to lock up the shop and go to homecoming with her love.

Alice was definitely surprised when Fp had asked her to homecoming it wasn't exactly his scene and god forbid the serpents ever found out he'd be crucified. She did, however, take his proposal with a grain of salt not believing he would actually take her to the in his words "most cliche night of awkward hookups ever", but now they were in his car on the way to the dance and Alice could seem to stop the smile that was adorned on her face the whole journey, the pure elation she felt almost made her forget about what happened earlier which she was terrified to tell her boyfriend because she knew it would mean the end for them. The truck pulled up outside the school and Fp parked haphazardly over three spaces. He exited the car walking round to open the door for his beloved with an over dramatised bow. "Your Majesty" he joked as he helped Alice down from the car, lacing their fingers together as they walked to the ballroom (or as it would be called the day after. The Gym. The couple walked up to the name station receiving their tags (like no one knew who they were already) and entered the hall. Alice let out a small gasp as she saw the room. The theme was Hollywood glamour and boy did it live up to its name, with a small red carpet leading to the photo booth, gorgeous lights cascaded around the room and decoration in every nook. Fp couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how excited his girlfriend was to be her. Alice shook off her excitement and try to act nonchalant about the whole thing. Fp ignoring her small performance walks Alice to the centre of the dance floor and take her other hand into his gently as a slow song beings to play. " May I have this dance?" Fp urges as he slowly pulls her against his body. " I did know serpents knew how to dance" she quips as they start slow dancing, Alice rather taken back by Fp's ballroom dance skills. "Where did you learn to dance like this, I barely know how to dance like this and I was made to go to recitals" Alice jokes as the glide around the area they have obtained. "A serpent never reveals his secrets" Fp whispers making Alice burst into laughter. "That's magicians you idiot" she can't stop laughing as she gives him a massive kiss. She was so in love with him and she knew he felt the same so maybe telling him wouldn't be the end of them it, this could make their bond even stronger. But gosh was she wrong.

After a few more songs the couple took a break from dancing, as Fp went to sit down Alice went to get them both some punch, which upon standing next to it realising it had been spiked she got herself a water. Just as Alice was about to walk back to her man, the very cocky and rather uptight Hal Cooper came over to talk to her. Alice didn't mind Hal infant at one point they were rather friendly but he had developed feelings for her into their friendship around the same time she began to date Fp which made it near impossible for them to remain friends so she distanced herself from him. That was until now. "Hey there Smith!" he said with an air of arrogance in his voice. " Go easy on the water there don't want you going overboard" he snorted out a drop of spit landing on Alice's face. She dramatically used her hand to wipe it away giving Hal a clear message that she wasn't impressed. " What do you want Hal? I'm busy" she asked disdainfully, searching the room for her boyfriend knowing how jealous he got and not wanting to cause a scene. "Well as we both know you and I are nominated for prom king and queen and I just wanted to inform you of the dance we shall be having once we win". Alice's rolled her eyes so hard she gave herself a headache. Without acknowledging Hal's comment she turned on her heels to go and find her partner. Once she reached the table where she left her date, Alice placed down the drinks and sat on Fp's lap. She looked hard and deep into his coffee brown eyes memorising how soft and happy they looked in this moment before she told him. "What is it? Do I have something?" Fp questions brushing away non-existent lint from his face. Alice stares for a few more seconds before acknowledging his question. "Oh no I just wanted to remember you like this. In this moment. Happy. Mine." She explains with a sigh. " Fp can we go somewhere and talk I need to tell you something important". Fp looks slightly confused but follows her none the less, as she walks them to the football field.

"If you wanted to make out you didn't need to bring me all the way out here, I would have happily obliged in the warm too" he jokes nervously scared as to why they are out here and why Alice looks so serious."Ali, what's going on? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" He asks almost in a state of panic at this point. They have reached the bleachers and Alice gestures for Fp to sit and she takes place alongside him. " I need to tell you something serious, and I don't know how you're going to react and that scares me honestly but I can't keep this a secret from you." Alice rambles, taking a big breath preparing herself to come clean to her boyfriend. " I'm pregnant". She blurts out not knowing any other way of telling him, not even a sugar coating. Fp's jaw facial expression drops rapidly. She could see how fast his mind was working to try and process this information. "You're... and it's... we're..." his mind was having too many thoughts to formulate a whole sentence. He was happy of course he was happy. He wanted this with her. Eventually. Not right now, he couldn't provide right now, the child would grow up in the worst possible way and he couldn't let that happen, all he could think was that he wasn't going to let his child grow up the way he did. In poverty, so he did the one thing he knew would work to help his child and even Alice. "when are you terminating?" He asked bluntly and emotionless, he could see her facial expression change from scared to pure rage. "ABORTION! you want me to get an abortion! I thought you would tell me it would be all right and we'd figure it out together" even though her face was conveying her utter hatred for Fp right now he heard the crack in her voice could tell how much he had hurt her, and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't. Couldn't jeopardise hers and their babies future like that. " If you were looking for sympathy or support you're with the wrong girl babycakes". Alice was beyond rage at this point she stood up from her seat hovering over Fp and before she could stop herself her palm was colliding with his face. " I can't believe I ever fell in love with such a heartless man. I wish I had never met you. WERE OVER!" She screamed louder than she ever had before. At least to him. Alice took off running back to the school so she could leave.

She entered the school she knew the only way out was through the gym. Alice hung her head low so no one could see her tear soaked face. As she walked across the hall she found herself suddenly stopped by a rock hard surface, she took a step back and saw she had collided with Hal. Great, he was the last person she wanted to see especially now. As she stood there for a second clumsily wiping her eyes she heard the rather loud voice of the class president announce Hal as homecoming king. 'And you're homecoming queen is ..." At this moment Alice prayed with all of her heart that it wouldn't be her. "... Alice Smith" Alice wish there was a way for her to just curl up into nothingness and not be her right now, but that was impossible, especially with all of these people pushing her to the stage. Once she hit the steps Alice knew she had to put on her game face and roll with it for once dance and then she could leave. Alice walked up the steps and received her crown, Hal wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but notice the lack of security she felt whilst in Hal's arms as they danced, there wasn't the same comfort as there was with Fp. A single tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the argument they had just had on the bleachers. She felt Hal's thumb gently brush her cheek clearing the wet streak the tear had left on her face. Alice glimpsed into his eyes giving a small warm smile, which was immediately returned in kind. They danced happily for the next few minutes until the end of the song. Alice detangled herself from him and headed for the car park not sure exactly as to how she was going to get home.

Alice stood in the parking lot shivering in full floods of tears with no way to get. She felt a jacket being placed on her shoulders, and two hands rubbing her arms. "What are you doing out here you'll freeze to death." A familiar voice questioned. Alice turned to see Hal once again. Why couldn't she escape this man? "Why do you care?" she replied with a clear hint of bitterness in her question. " I saw how upset you were before we were crowned I also didn't see Fp when you left so figured you might need a ride'. The sweetness and sincerity in his voice was something she'd never heard from Hal before, but he was right she did need a lift home, so how could she really refuse. On the way back to her home Alice poured her heart out to Hal telling him about the pregnancy and how Fp reacted sobbing the whole journey. Hal listened and commented in the right places with his hand comfortingly on her knee. After a while, they pulled up outside her house. Alice hopped out of the car and made her way to the porch. " Do you umm want to come in its late and I don't really want to be alone right now. besides, imagine how happy our parents would be if the found out, they've been planning our wedding since they met." She laughs wiping her remaining tear, opening the door. As they both entered, Fp was watching the exchange from across the road in his truck. He hated himself for pushing her away and seeing her with another man made him sick to his stomach especially Hal and because they had only just broken up, but he knew it was for the best for her future, for their child's future.


	2. The Aftermath

Jughead had taken Betty back to the trailer because she couldn't face going home after the events of the night before. FP had offered to walk Alice home because he didn't feel safe letting her go alone. Their walk was pretty much silent with the odd confirmation of wellness. The pair reached the front door of the Cooper residence, Alice turned on her heels and stared down at the ground. "Thank you again Fp I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Seems that all I seem to do is put you in shitty situations". She whispered quietly also remembering the last time she put FP in an uncomfortable position. "Alice..." Fp began but was cut off by Alice before he could finish. "No. Listen to me FP. What you did tonight, whatever your reasons for doing it, was wrong, and I know what I did was worse, but you just got off of a charge for the exact same crime, and I won't let you do that again..." she couldn't continue at this point the tears were streaming down her face, her voice had cracked, and her breathing was heavy and quick almost as if she were hyperventilating. "Are you done? Will you let me speak?" Fp asked sternly. Alice gave a small feeble nod and let Fp speak. " There has never been a single time you have put me in a situation that I didn't want to be in, otherwise I wouldn't have been part of it. And you're not letting me do anything, this was my decision my choice to help the people I love... so let me help you not just with this and not just tonight. Let me help with anything you need I am here for you always." Alice glanced up at Fp a million thoughts flying through her head. What does he mean I've never put him in a situation he didn't want to be in? Did he just say he loved me? And what does he mean always? why does he care so much? "FP. I..." she muttered wanting to ask him all of her questions but at the same time, she was too weak to tired to ask or even hear the answers. He knew this, could see she was stressing and exhausted so he simply slipped the keys out of Alice's hand, opening the front door guiding her in.

Alice sat on the couch as FP made her some tea to try and calm her down. He could see the mess her head was in at the moment and he couldn't leave her like this, not after what she had just been through. FP sat on the couch across from Alice and placed her freshly brewed tea on the table. He didn't know what to say but at the same time, he knew he needed to help her. "Ali..." he uttered with no real direction for the conversation, but somehow that's all it took those three letters, and she was crying again. However, this time was different. This was more painful, full of unresolved hurt. "You haven't called me that in years". She whispered staring longingly into his eyes. Her heart was so full yet so empty at this moment, she loved him. She never stopped loving him, but he hurt her in the cruellest way imaginable. She shook off her feeling, wiping her tears away. " Sorry, a force of habit I guess" FP shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He had meant to call her that, had hoped it would have comforted her in some way, but it just hurt her. He hurt her. Again. When she was already at her lowest. " I should leave. Check on the kids." He said disheartened. Fp didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay hold her, protect her from everything, but he wasn't what she needed, all he did was did was make her feel worse. "Don't." It was so faint FP thought he was imagining her say it. "Stay here. Please" That's all he needed to wrap an arm around her shoulders and draw her closer to him. Alice rested her head on his shoulder letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt safe in his arms. Always did. She needed him to stay just for the night. In the morning she would be fine; back to her old self, but tonight for one night she needed to be vulnerable needed someone else to be the strong one for once.

Alice's phone began to ring, jolting both her and FP from their sleep, they noticed they were wrapped up in each other's arms and quickly moved away. She checked the caller ID and saw it was her husband. Alice didn't want to answer it, she had no real desire to speak to Hal so she let it go to voicemail. Once she turned her phone off and placed it on the coffee table she noticed that FP was no longer next to her. She rose from the sofa in search of him and found him putting on his jacket in the foyer. "You're leaving?" She asked disappointment filling her voice. "Oh. I just... Hal called, and I assumed you probably didn't need me here anymore" Fp mumbled halfheartedly. He wanted to stay. In fact, it took all of his energy to leave her, to not be with her, especially not in the way he wanted. "Ah yes, Hal. He said he'd be over soon so it's probably best you leave before him, or anyone else for that matter gets the wrong idea" Alice took a few steps back - she'd put her walls back up. It was inevitable ever since the night of Homecoming when she had put her barriers up so no one could her hurt again, mainly not FP. " I'll see ya 'round Ali" he exclaimed before leaving the Cooper residence. Alice took a few steps to the front door wanting to call him back in and apologise but something stopped her a force stronger than her will; so she simply let him go. It was for the best that he left. They would go back to normal after this she thought. Snide remarks and spiteful quips. So no one was suspicious of them, had any idea of what they had done.

Fp went back to his trailer exhausted from a lack of sleep. He had stayed up mostly all night making sure he was there if Alice needed him. He opened the trailer door and saw Betty and Jughead asleep on the couch curled up in each other's arms, just how he and Alice were a few minutes ago. The teens reminded him a lot of himself and Alice, and he so hoped they wouldn't turn out the unfortunate way their parents had. He went to the back of the trailer and took a shower, washing off the day before beginning to think about what would happen next? How would they be with each other? Would she still despise him? He'd understand if she did, definitely wouldn't hold it against her. But deep down he secretly wished he'd get a chance to redeem himself, show her his worth, explain everything that happened in the past, and as delusional as it sounded win her back. Fp was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of his son banging on the shower door asking when he'd be done because he and Betty needed to get to school.

Alice went to lay back on the couch. She wasn't ready to face the day, wanted to hide in her home and never come out, but she knew it was impossible. She decided what she needed to do was tidy up the mess from last nights sleepover with FP, to distract her mind from thinking. Whilst Alice was tidying she came across a small shiny object in between the cushions. When she picked it up to inspect it she couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was the promise ring FP had given her in high school the one she so carelessly threw into a box with all of his other possessions the day after they had broken up. He'd kept it? No he couldn't have that would be ridiculous, he would have had to have had that for almost 20 years. Why on earth would he have done that? Alice shook off her thoughts immediately. She would not. Could not. Go down that train of thought, it was too hurtful, too many memories. Particularly when she's already having a separate crisis at the moment. Alice was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt chic's hand on her shoulder. She shuddered a cold air running down her spine. " Hi, Chic sweetie. I'm just doing some cleaning, is there something you need?" She asked scared to say anything else quite frankly. Chic just gave her an eerie smile "what's that in your hand?" he asked, his smile now forming a disapproving frown. "oh that's nothing" Alice shrugged off putting the ring in her back pocket. Chic stared at her for a moment, a disturbing silence drew over them after a while Chic gave up and made his way upstairs. Alice quaked once he had left. Something was off with him but she couldn't question it; She couldn't stand losing another child. No matter the risk of keeping this one with her. Alice removed the ring from her back pocket wondering whether she should return it to FP, or keep it and pretend she had never found it. Once again the ring went in her back pocket and Alice continued with the mundane house chores to clear her mind.

Later that day Alice decided that she couldn't be bothered with going to the effort of cooking her family dinner. She was still rattled by the events of the last few days. So Alice decided to go to Pop's and retrieve their supper from there. She had assumed FP wouldn't be working today considering what he had been through last night, and figured it would be safe for her to go avoiding an awkward encounter she didn't know how to have. Alice entered Pop's and looked around just to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was certain Alice walked up to Pop. "Alice. what can I get for you?" He asked joyfully, he always liked Alice. Broke his no serpents rule for her when she needed a job. His soft spot never went away even after she became more insecure and stubborn. He knew deep down she wasn't the vindictive person she makes herself out to be. " The usual thanks, Pop" Alice said taking a seat on the stool. She began to aimlessly look around until she heard a familiar . He was here, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't see him, wouldn't know what to say. She felt awkward about last night and this morning. Alice decided that if she just didn't pay attention to him he wouldn't see her. "Alice..." Fuck. She turned around on the stall. "Forsythe." She quipped. Alice wanted this chat over as quickly as possible and hoped this was the best way to go about it. "Right." He said, so distant than he had been recently, no banterous remark, or smart retort. FP walked away not in a sulk as such. He could have figured nothing would have changed between them. He hoped of course that this would have brought them closer, but that was just wishful thinking. Alice felt a pang in her heart, one she hadn't felt in a long time as she watched FP wander away. As she turned around she was Pop Tate holding her takeaway bag with a disapproving look on his face. " I know it's not my place Alice but give him a break he's not a bad kid anymore. I think you two could be friends again. She shrugged taking the food. Maybe she should let him in again, and they could be friends, after all, he did cover up a murder for her. She took her food home and contemplated Pop's comment the whole way home, Finally landing on the decision to talk to FP tomorrow to apologise, and hopefully clear the air.


	3. Snakes Don't Shed Their Skin So Easily

Snakes Don't Shed Their Skin So Easily

* * *

The Coopers were sat around the table sharing a family meal in silence. Ever since Alice killed a drug dealer for Chic the family wasn't quite the same. Alice found herself moving her food carelessly around the plate while she watched her children get into another argument. "I'm sorry Chic but it's a little hard to believe that you can be completely fine with letting mom take the rap for you. I mean look at her this is not mom. You broke her!". Betty screamed across the table. Her and her mother were just getting themselves in a good place and she'd be damned if Chic ruined that for her. Especially if it was because he hurt her mom. Chic said nothing, just smiled blankly as he drank is water, staring ominously into Betty's eyes. Just as Alice was going to yell at Betty, Hal stumbles drunkenly into the house, knocking over one of the vases in the foyer. "Hal what the hell do you think you are doing? you smell like a brewery threw up on you". Alice complained getting up from her steal to help keep her husband stable. " What's he doing here?" Hal grumbled as he tried to make his way over to Chic. " He. Lives here unlike you Hal. "Why aren't you staying over at the incest bunches house, with the half-melted candle of a mistress you have?" Alice quipped as she walked Hal over to the couch and let him down. Hal pulled Alice down on top on him as he fell back and tried to kiss her. She tried to pull herself back up but Hal grabbed onto her arm. " Get the hell off of me you drunken imbecile, and I rather you wouldn't try anything with me I know where you've been and I'd rather not catch anything." Alice slapped Hal hard across his face. She turned around and made her way back to the dinner table. " I think it's time you both went to your rooms. Don't you?" Alice asked as both of her children got that it wasn't a question and rushed upstairs. Alice tided the kitchen before heading up to bed herself. She removed the rather tight clothing she had worn all day and traded it for a rather sexy nightgown. There was no particular reason for this choice in attire, it's not like anyone would even see it. But on the odd occasion it made her feel nice to wear some flattering lingerie to bed. Once Alice had climbed into bed she checked her phone to reply to any important correspondence. While she was replying to an email from Mayor McCoy, Alice noticed a text pop up from her least favourite serpent. "Hi so I know you're mad at me but I just wanted to say sorry if I crossed a boundary or overstepped the line and made you upset" She read his message and felt like crap. She was rude to him for no reason and he's the one apologising. Why is she like this? Why does she push away everyone who cares about her who tries to help her? Alice began to type out a message but everything she said just didn't seem quite enough "You don't need to apologise I got scared about everything, didn't want to seem too suspicious which is kind of stupid now I'm thinking about it. Maybe we could grab some coffee tomorrow and chat?" As she pressed the send button she felt anxious. Her heart and stomach were fluttering, at first she thought she was having a stroke, until she remembered the last time she felt like this. The day she decided to tell the bad boy serpent she liked him. She can recall it so vividly.

 _He was with the group of Southsiders that hung around at the drive-in movies. It took her about half the movie to muster up the courage to go and talk to him. She knew FP liked her and wanted to be with her, he has made that abundantly clear the times they have been together, but she was too damn stubborn to admit to him, hell even herself that she had feelings for him. As she made her way over to FP her heart was racing, her tummy doing somersaults, and all the possible scenarios running around her head. Once she was a few metres away their eyes locked, she saw his eyes light up as he gave her the most genuine smile she has ever seen. " Hey, there pretty lady. What brings you to these parts of the woods?" He asked so casually it almost calmed her down. "I.. Uh, well - umm. Can we talk about... the project for chemistry please I can't stop stressing about it and its due in a week". She felt like an idiot. CHEMISTRY! You came all this way to ask about chemistry. She could see his facial expression change to something of concern. She'd blown it. She hadn't even told him how she felt and she'd already fucked it up. "Yeah. Sure thing. Do you wanna go to Pop's and discuss it?" He asked knowing the drive-in wasn't the best place to discuss whatever was actually going on with Alice. She gave him a small nod with the faintest of smiles, looking more distressed by the second. "Awesome. Hop on." He exclaimed passing Alice his helmet. For some reason, she didn't fight, didn't make a jab at him about how dangerous it was. She just grabbed the helmet and mounted the bike, wrapping her arms around FP's waist. FP set off and Alice had never felt so alive, yet so safe at the same time. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around FP just so she could feel him closer to her. She looked around at the night sky above them was the most transcendently beautiful thing Alice had ever witnessed, which just made this night even more special._

 _They finally arrived at Pop's and Alice got the butterfly feeling all over again, this time, however, it was more intense. She felt like she could pass out any second. She just needed to tell him to get it over with, because any answer would be better than this feeling right now. They got a booth at Pop's and both ordered root beer floats and some fries to share. They sat in awkward silence as they both sipped their drinks avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "So, chemistry?" FP began wondering why it was so important for Alice to talk to him about this now, even if it wasn't about their project which he has a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't. "Right, yeah. Umm... well I was just wondering how you felt about maybe doing the total alkalinity and ph of personal care products?" She was an idiot, alkalinity and ph really. Why couldn't she just tell him she liked him it's not like anything bad would come of it. " Uh sure Alice, whatever you think would get us the best grade, but what did you really want to talk to me about? because I don't believe for a second you were anxious about ph levels" She was busted, there was no more skirting around the subject. She just had to tell him and tell him straight and deal with whatever the aftermath later. " Okay, here's the thing FP. Over the last few weeks you haven't exactly been subtle about the fact that you like me, and well what I wanted to say was..." She saw his face drop, and panic set in, he did like her anymore she knew it, knew this was going to be a big mistake and never should have even thought about telling him how she felt. " You want me to stop trying to pursue you. I get it don't worry, I knew I was punching way above my weight trying it with a girl like you anyway." FP got out of the booth and began to leave the diner, Alice didn't know what to say to get him to come back, and words seemed to be failing her tonight anyway. She got out from the booth, threw a twenty on the table and chased after him. "FP, wait!" She practically screamed as he was about to mount his bike. She ran over to him, without warning wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss._

She waited for FP's response as she continued to reminisce about the day they first kissed. After 10 minutes Alice decided to give up waiting for his reply. She placed her phone on the nightstand and tried to go to sleep, as soon as Alice was about to doze off she heard her phone vibrate; quicker than a bolt of lightning she sat up and checked the message. It was from FP. "Sure thing see you at Pop's at 11. Night Ali" The widest smile graced her face as she read the message from him. She felt like a teenager again, felt the same way she did on the day she finally got some courage to ask her soulmate out. " See you then Forsythe xxx" Shit. She put kisses. Alice was so used to sending three x's after her messages it became a force of habit and now she's gone and sent them to the goddamn serpent. She hopes he realises it was just habit, hopefully, thinks it's friendly because as much as she is enjoying the memory of what once was she sure couldn't start anything with him. There were too many complicated factors.

The next morning Alice woke up rather promptly to get ready for her date with FP. Not that she was going to call it a date, of course, it was just a meeting of sorts. Once she dressed herself in her usual pastel attire, she made her way downstairs to get some coffee and being breakfast for her children. Once Alice reached the bottom step she noticed something peculiar in the living room. She figured Hal would still be here this morning with what she imagined to be quite a harsh hangover, but she didn't expect to see him standing there with his with his tongue down Penelope Blossom's throat. " Please get a room that isn't in my house before I vomit" Alice quipped as she made her way down the stairs. "... and you know what Hal. I am done with your bullshit I've put up with it for 20 years and I'm not dealing with it a day longer. I want a divorce. Then you two can live in sin peacefully, but I would just make sure you check to see if Miss Scarlett A over here isn't actually Blossom blood, because you never know with that family." Before either of the two could say anything Alice was out the door and on her way to meet FP.

Once Alice arrives at Pop's she claims the booth in the back corner, she was never one for prying eyes. Especially not with the way gossip spreads around Riverdale. It only took FP a few short minutes to arrived and joined Alice in the booth. Just as Alice was about to begin her chat with FP her phone rang, she checked the caller ID and noticed it was Hal. She didn't want to pick up couldn't bear the thought of talking to him right now, but he was home with the girls and Chic. Which she knew would probably end badly. Alice gave a small sigh "I'm sorry. I just quickly need to take this." Alice apologies as she excused herself from the table heading out to the parking lot. After a few minutes, Alice storms back into Pop's in a full on rage. "What happened? That seemed like a pretty intense phone call." FP asked innocently seeing if he could help her out in any way. "Hal sold the register to Hiram Lodge. Said he needed the money now I've asked him for a divorce to get a decent lawyer" Alice huffed. She couldn't believe that scum bag would sell one of the most important things to her no matter how much they hated each other. "What a bastard! Does this mean you need a job?" FP asked not wanting to pry too far into her for fear of getting Alice even angrier. " Yes! If I want to keep a respectable roof over my children's heads." She was furious and could not control her anger, she was seething, her blood was boiling. There was no calming her down. " May I make a suggestion? and please don't fly off the handle at me...but what if you got your old job here back?" It wasn't the stupidest suggestion and she wasn't going to get mad at him, it wouldn't be fair. None of this was his fault, but she really had thought her waitressing days were over. " I don't know FP. I would be a laughing stock. Imagine the fun remarks had at my expense." Her tone changed. She was no longer made, rather upset and disappointed in herself. "What happened to the old Alice the one who didn't care what anyone thought of her. The one that could brush anything off her shoulder." He was right and she knew it. She had to suck it up and not let some idle chit-chat ruin her life. Alice walked over to the bar where Pop Tate was standing and nervously began to ask for her job back.

After what seemed like hours of negotiations Alice finally sat back in the booth with FP. " Sorry about all of this we were supposed to be talking." She apologised realising how much time she had wasted on trying to sort out her life. "How did it go? Did he hire you back?" Fp asked secretly hoping the answer was yes. "How could he turn down his favourite ex-serpent?" She laughed, happier than she had been in a while even with all of the craziness going on in her life right now. This moment felt like the past, all the good things about it anyway. "That's amazing let's celebrate. What do you say I take you to visit some old friends back at the old place?" Alice didn't quite know what to say, and she was sure that if she wasn't on such an adrenaline high she would have point blank refused. "Let's do it! Pick me up at 8?" She asked playfully. "It's a date," FP replied with a mischievous smile on his face.


	4. Snakes Don't Shed Their Skin So Easily 2

Snakes Don't Shed Their Skin So Easily Pt2

* * *

It was 7:45 pm and Alice was pacing the foyer waiting for FP to pick her up. She knew how early it was, and she knew he was coming at 8 pm but she was so nervous she couldn't help herself. This was her first date with FP for at least two decades; she had no clue what to do? How to act? What to say? It had been so long since they had even spoken, but all of her old feelings just seemed to have come rushing back. Alice checked her watch and the time had only gone up by a few minutes so decided to give her outfit a final check over. She looked at her white shirt and pink knee-length lace skirt, with a last glance she realised she hated her outfit. This isn't what she should wear on a date to the serpent hangout. She knew that this wasn't the correct attire, but something inside her was still the step ford housewife trying to keep up appearances. Alice ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable, but not in the way that it was less tight or more delightful to wear, it felt more like home, she felt nostalgic wearing her old clothes. Just before Alice had a chance to zip up her thigh-high boots, there was a ringing echoing throughout the house. Like a shot, Alice ran downstairs with a single boot on; quickly sprucing her hair before she opened the door to her date.

He was stood waiting at her door bouquet of lilies in his hand. He had never been quiet this nervous. Well, that's not technically true, there was only one other time he had felt this way the day he and Alice went on their first official date. But this wouldn't be like that. He promised himself that he would be respectful of Alice and not make this night too much for her. After all, she had just separated from her husband, and the last thing she needs is her high school boyfriend who broke her heart making a move on her while she's still vulnerable. So he would be the perfect gentleman until the time was right. Until or even if Alice was ready to give them another chance. When she opened the door FP's jaw dropped instantly. She was a vision; her outfit threw him back to the good old days when they were the king and queen of the serpents, and they were rebelling against everyone. " Wow, Alice you look..." He couldn't finish his sentence there were no words to describe how flawlessly stunning she looked right now. "Thank you, FP." She said coyly as she sauntered past him. Alice looked back over her shoulder with a smirk watching FP stuck in a trance staring at where Alice was a few moments ago. " You coming or what?!" She giggled loudly from across the road as she climbed into his truck. FP turned around with the biggest grin, gazing over at her in his truck with an enormous smile filling her whole face, he walked over to his car hopped in, placed his hand carelessly on Alice's upper thigh and drove over to the Whyte Wyrm. While sitting on the passenger's side of FP's car with his hand on her thigh, it all felt so familiar, so warm. She hadn't felt like this for so long, her many years married to Hal had never once felt as bliss filled as this short car journey with her ex-lover. Alice subtly studied FP's face every small detail the way his eyes concentrated so hard on the road. His stubble which had grown since he began to grow it when they were in high school. How he bit his bottom lip so gently but just enough to inflame it slightly, the same way it did when they used to make out at their hangout spot, kiss each other for hours until one of them need to pull out for air, her thoughts lead her to wonder what it would be like to kiss him now. How his stubble would feel brushing against her soft skin if their lips and bodies still fit so perfectly the way they used to. While Alice was all in her head, she hadn't noticed that FP had turned his and was watching her in her deep thought. " Hey, there pretty lady. Penny for your thoughts?" Alice jolted suddenly realising how deeply she was staring at him. What was she supposed to say? It's not like she could say she was thinking about how nice it would be to kiss him. " I... uh - I guess I'm nervous about seeing everyone again. I didn't leave on the best terms last time if you remember." FP couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the last time Alice was at the serpent bar. " You'll be okay. They all miss you. Sure some of them don't like the new Alice you've become with your Southside slander, but they all know the real you and still love you for who you are." Alice shied back in her seat. She felt embarrassed by the way she had acted out over the past few years. She tried so hard to disassociate herself from her past she didn't realise that one day she'd need it all back. Alice sat quietly in her seat until they reached the Whyte Wyrm.

They had been there for a few hours, and Alice had reacquainted herself with some familiar faces, it had felt so natural like she had never left. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she had stayed in the Southside, tried to make things work with FP, but she had to shake that thought from her head. "Mrs Cooper?" a small voice questioned from behind Alice, she turned on her heels and saw Toni standing stunned behind her. " Miss Topaz... How are you doing this evening?" Alice wasn't expecting to see any of her daughters friends her, she knew Jughead and Betty were busy tonight so they wouldn't be at the bar but it seemed to have slipped her mind that there were other students who were part of the serpents. " I'm good; I must say I never expected to see you here. I mean I know you used to be one of us. You're a legend around here, I. never thought you'd be back considering your status now." Alice didn't know how to reply. She was a legend... She knew that she made some memories here, but she didn't think anyone cared that much. " I'm here to catch up with some old friends, make amends with a few others." It's all she had to say didn't fancy telling her daughters friends the ins and outs of the whole reason she was at the hangout. " You mean Mr Jones?" Toni pushed, she didn't know why and could see Alice's expression change instantly. "It was nice seeing you again Toni, and I would appreciate if you didn't tell Betty or Jughead about my being here?" Alice questioned slightly more intimidating than she had planned. Toni nodded her head and walked away quietly. Alice grabbed a drink from the bar and scanned the room to find her date; it took her a while until her head his voice she followed the sound to the pool table where FP and Penny were playing and having a good time, it made Alice's blood boil. She and Penny had a past and not a good one. The last time Alice and Penny saw each other, it ended in a night neither of them would ever forget. Against her better judgement, Alice decided to go over to the pair. As she made her way over she could hear Penny flirting with FP, she was mad, wholly furious but she knew she had no right, FP could flirt with whoever he wanted, it not like they were still together, they were barely friends again at this point but the jealousy was stirring up inside her. She reached the pool table where he was now showing Penny how to line up correctly. Alice purposefully caught his eye and gave him the most suggestive wink she could muster up. She knew it wasn't right but she wasn't technically leading him on right, she knew she still had feelings for him, they never actually went away, but god knows if she was ready to be with him. FP gave her a small smirk back and left Penny to play with Tall Boy.

"You okay there. Is everything going alright, is this too overwhelming. I knew this was a bad plan." FP rambled. He was nervous Alice could see beads of sweat slowly rolling down his forehead. Alice gently grabbed his face out of habit and tilted his head, so their eyes were level. "Everything is perfect I am having an amazing night, I just wanted to spend some time with my date, but you're busy with Penny so I can wait" It killed her to say that, but it's not like she could ask him to spend all of his time with her even if that's exactly what she wanted. " No, she's okay with Tall Boy now besides I'd rather be here with you anyway." He gave her the kindest smile yay reached all the way up to his eyes. FP took Alice's hand and walked her over to the closest booth and sat opposite her. "So, talk to me. Tell me about Alice Cooper." FP asked. Alice looked slightly confused but decided to humour him anyway. "Well, what would you like to know Forsythe Pendleton Jones?" She joked. He hated anyone knowing his name, FP gave her a jokingly dirty look with a small chuckle. "Well, there's a massive gap in my timeline for you. It goes from the last time you were here to the day by my car last year. I want to know the rest of your perfect life." Alice shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " There isn't much to know honestly. I married Hal, we had the kids, and I became an overbearing, possessive mother with a husband who only cares about himself and his reputation." Her expression sunk into the sad one that FP had seen grace her face more than a few times, the last time at Pop's after he helped her with Chic's incident. " Hey, you're free now. You're divorcing your no-good husband, and your kids are doing an amazing job of their lives because of you. You can live your life the way you want to now. Make yourself happy for once". There were tears welling in Alice's eyes she began to lean into FP her only goal to kiss him so he could feel and understand how much that meant to her and she could start making herself happy with him. " Hey, sorry to interrupt FP but... Oh, Alice hi. I didn't see you there." Penny said cattily. She had seen Alice, seen her and FP were taking and having a moment, but Penny hated Alice with a passion especially after the incident. Alice pulled away from FP to look at Penny in the eye with as much hostility as she could muster. "Is something wrong Penny?" FP asked politely he had no idea what Alice was about to do but knew the history between the two women so tried to help Penny as quickly as possible. " I just wanted to say I enjoyed our date at Pop's the other night, and I was wondering if you wanted to do it again sometime." Penny knew that her meeting with FP wasn't a date, but she could see the way Alice was looking at him, and she wanted to get her revenge on Alice even if it was something small like this. " I'm just going to um, go home. Yeah. Betty and Chic will probably be home, and I don't want to leave them alone together. I'll umm see you around FP." Alice got up off of her seat and began to leave. " Looks like I won again" She heard Penny scoff under her breath. Alice turned around and walked back over to the other blonde. Penny could see the rage flush over Alice's face. FP could see it too and remembered the altercation between these two the last time Alice came to the bar. Alice clenched her fist so tight that her nails began to dig into her palm she could feel that they had broken skin but didn't care, she was seething with hatred for that woman with her entire being. Penny lent over in front of FP and began to kiss him passionately. FP was too surprised to do anything but let it happen. After a few second he gently pushed her away. Alice was pissed. She was so mad she couldn't contain herself. She tapped Penny on the shoulder and as she turned around Alice punched her in the face so hard that Penny hit her head on the ground causing her to fall unconscious.

Half an hour went by, and the sheriff and paramedics were called Penny was sitting in the back of an ambulance being checked for a concussion. Alice was being handcuffed by Sheriff Keller and walked out of the Whyte Warm. "Alice, I thought you were past this behaviour, past the Southside day, how did you end up here again." Sheriff Keller quipped as he pushed her head down to help her into the back of his car. Alice felt disappointed in herself, after the last time she ended up in jail she promised herself she would get on the right path, how? How had she managed to get herself in this position again? As the car pulled off and headed toward the station, Alice could only imagine what was in store for her well could remember what it was like the last time she was arrested and ended up in lockup.


	5. Jailbreak

_Flashback scene:_

 _Alice had been sat in a cell for under three hours. Just enough time to completely regret her decisions. There was no one she could call to get her out. Hal would never come and if he did he'd only be a jerk to her. Her parents would be furious, so that wasn't an option, and she refused even to acknowledge FP at the moment. So she was stuck here all night possibly even longer. She was arrested for GBH ( grievous bodily harm) after all. She knew she shouldn't have hit Penny but god that woman rilled her up. Who was she flirting with her boyfriend? Well ex-boyfriend, but still. Penny has always liked FP for as long as Alice had known her, but every advance she made he batted off because he was with Alice and FP was nothing but loyal to his women._

 _" Alice Smith. I am stunned to see you here. I thought you were done with the serpents." Sheriff Keller exclaimed. Alice had always been the model daughter even when she was part of the Southside Serpents, she was always described and one of the good ones, but never had she once gotten in trouble and especially not with the law. " I know. Me neither. I guess something just snapped inside of me. You know what Penny Peabody can be like". Alice replies. The sheriff was a family friend; they knew each other very well, so Alice felt comfortable talking to him about everything that happened. " Trust me I do she's been in here more than a few times. Do you want me to call your parents to come get you?" He asked concerned that she hasn't asked him since she had been here. Alice frowned at him pressing her forehead to her thighs. " you can't they'll be so disappointed. They're already one step away from kicking me out of the house. Please. Don't call them." She pleaded with all she had to the sheriff. He nodded his head and walked away. "Hey, I know it's late but can you come and pick up Alice? She shouldn't be in here, and you're the only one I could think to call." The sheriff said as he called someone to come to bail Alice out. He hung up the phone and went back to his paperwork. Alice was devastated. She was ruining her life, in a downward spiral to god knows where, and she was supposed to support a baby while she was like this. How? How could she take care of a whole other person when she could barely control her own life at the moment. A single tear ran down Alice's face which she quickly mopped up with her hand and regaine her composure. She'd figure it out; she'd make sure she gave her baby the best chance for a perfect life._

 _A few hours later a familiar voice echoed down the hallway of the sheriff's station. Alice knew immediately who it was. There was no way he was here. Why would he even come to see her? Did he want to float to rub more salt into her wounds? Whatever he wanted Alice would not acknowledge him. As the faint voices grew closer, Alice craned her neck to see if she could get a better look at him. See if he was her for her or because he had been arrested. She had managed to catch a small glance at the shining metal capturing his wrists. What had he gone and done now!? Alice thought with an internal eye roll. As he approached Alice walked to the back of the cell to avoid being spotted she hoped he would end up somewhere else maybe in another room, but of course, that wasn't the way her day was going. " I'm just going to pop you in the holding cell. You won't be alone in there so play nice, or this won't just be a 24 hr hold." The sheriff warned as he walked the boy to the cell Alice was currently hiding in. "I'll be good as gold sheriff Keller," he said with a smug grin gracing his face. He walked into the cell spotting Alice in the corner and made a b-line straight to her. " Hey there gorgeous!" she whispered cockily tapping her on the shoulder. Alice turned around to face him with a look of hatred in her eyes, as soon as he caught a glimpse of her eyes he slowly backed away. " FP, what pray tell are you doing here. The last time I saw you, you were looking pretty cosy comforting Penny at the bar" Alice sniped. She would not let him see even an ounce of fear or weakness. " I got pulled over for drunk driving I was a few points over the limit. What are the chances of us both being here at the same time?" He asked looking hesitant to ask his next question not sure whether it was the right move to make. " What is it FP? you want to ask me something so spit it out!" She snapped. She could guess what his question was going to be. " how are you and well you know the baby?" God he had no right to ask her. He was the one who wanted nothing to do with them so what makes him think he has the right to ask her about the baby. " I did what you said I got an abortion which should make you happy to hear. You don't have to worry about the burden of having a child somewhere out there in the world." She was aggressive, and he could sense that. He knew he had crossed her boundaries, as he saw the anger building up inside of her he decided to back away and sit on the opposite side of the cell to her to avoid any more tension._

 _They sat there in silence for over an hour before Alice finally decided to break the awkward air between them. "So umm... How's Penny?" She asked semi-apologetically. She knew it wasn't right to hit the girl, but she completely deserved it, after all, she was hitting on her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend! She had to remember that! "She's okay. Just a broken nose. You hit her pretty hard didn't know you had it in you Ali" FP joked trying to lighten the mood. " Honestly neither did I " She laughed back. Alice felt herself settle FP always had the power to calm her even at her angriest which she used to appreciate, right now it annoyed her. She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to hate him with all she had, but some part of her still loved him, was still in love with him, she wouldn't let him back in wouldn't let him hurt her the way he already had. "How long are you held up in here for?" He asked making small talk not wanting to go back to the silence from before. " I don't know I haven't called anyone to come get me or bail me out so who knows. What about you?" She asked pretending she hadn't overheard the sheriff when he brought FP into custody. " 24 hours. If I'm good. But I also have this crucial meeting thing to go to later today." FP said checking the clock noticing it was 2 am. " Hey, would you be completely opposed to getting out of here a little bit earlier. " He asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Alice noticed the way he was looking at her and felt a pang of anxiousness with a hint of excitement. She always had a good time being reckless with him. Going just over the edge of risk, and she loved the thrill it gave her. She wasn't entirely sure if this was the best plan but her heart was clouding her judgment at this point so why not just go on a wild adventure. Especially if it means getting out of this cell. "Let's do it" She whispered with excitement her heart full of dread and motivation. "Ok, we need a distraction. Someway for me to be able to swipe the keys from our captor" He joked, giving Alice the smallest of side smiles, barely recognisable if she hadn't been staring at him the whole time. "What about the baby?" She asked knowing he would know exactly what she was on about, the trick they pulled to get out of food tech so the could sneak off to a movie premiere. " Are you sure that will work? I mean this isn't exactly Cat Lady McAllister" FP queried. He remembered exactly how it had gone down the first time that they used it. The day of their one month anniversary. " Alice, of course, it will work, and this time I have some experience of what it's like now" She made the joke and instantly regretted it. It was too soon. Shit! She should have known. Alice shut her mouth, so she didn't end up telling FP the whole truth._

 _It was around 3 am when the sheriff came back into the holding room. " Hey, uh Sheriff Keller I don't feel good. I - uh, think I need to go to the doctors." The Sheriff just gave Alice a not so subtle eye roll and looked away. She could tell she'd need to ramp it up quickly, so she went straight for the kill. " I know you don't believe me but... I'm pregnant, and my stomach is cramping I don't know what to do" Alice began to cry, softening the sheriff's demeanour. " Okay, I'll call an ambulance" He replied rushing to the phone. "NO!" Alice cried out. " That will take too long." She began fake screaming in pain. FP gave a quick gaze to the sheriff and a small knowing nod. " You brought my truck in; I can always drive her. I'm definitely under the legal limit by now" FP asked. The sheriff gave a small wink to FP, something that went undetected by Alice. "Fine but I'll be sending someone over later to check on you both." The sheriff announced. He unlocked the door to the cell and let the pair out, watching as they walked out of the station._

 _FP and Alice hopped into his truck and sat in silence for a while. " It worked" She sighed with a breath of relief. Alice looked over at FP with a glisten of light in her eye the way she used to when they were together. " So. Do you wanna tell me why you decide to go all MMA on Penny back at the bar?" FP asked out of curiosity. Alice diverted her eyes away from him. She couldn't tell him the real reason why; that it was because of him because deep down she still loves him because nothing has changed. "She, uh... she threatened me the other day after we broke up, she told me to leave the serpents, or she'd get even with me for you. So when I saw her at the Whyte Wyrm, I wanted to show her that I'm not as weak as she thinks I am". Alice lied it was so convincing she could have believed it herself. " I can't believe she would have done such a thing she's always so nice when she's around me" Alice couldn't help but scoff at FP's statement. It was so sweet that he was so oblivious to her advances. " I hate to break it to you, but it's because she's in love with you." She said as if it was the most obvious fact on the planet. FP looked taken back there was no way he didn't realise that Penny liked him. " How? What? How did I not know this? I've never noticed any signs. I mean I'm usually good at telling when someone likes me." FP hesitated for a moment recalling all the times he was with Penny and recalling Alice being there for every encounter. " Anyway, we should probably head off somewhere before the sheriff gets suspicious". FP voiced turning his torso around to start the truck._

 _The pair arrived at Pops sometime later, they claimed their usual booth, ordered their usuals, and discussed menial irrelevant topics. All the while FP was looking around suspiciously. "Is something up? Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" Alice asked feeling insecure from his actions. She'd never seen him quite this jittery before at least not while he wasn't high on something. Her nerves were more on edge than ever especially given that she was trying to keep her pregnancy a secret from FP and that they had both just escaped from jail. There was a part of her that knew she felt insecure with him because she was starting to trust him again, which was an awful idea considering the way he treated her when she told him her news. But there was also a part that was wondering if maybe he felt like this because he regretted his decision and wanted to make amends with her. If that was the case and he regretted his actions maybe they could make things work again. She could tell him about the baby, and they could be the perfect family she had always dreamed of. Who was she kidding though; that was just wishful thinking. There was no way he'd changed his mind in a week and even if he had he'd probably be furious at her for lying to him. They weren't meant to be she needed to accept that and move on with her life and stop overthinking every small little thing he did. "No, everything's fine. It's just I miss this. Miss us, and believe me I know this is all my fault, and the way I acted was wrong. I- love you and I don't think I'll ever stop, I've been thinking of ways to tell you this since that night; I couldn't muster the courage" FP confessed. It through her. Definitely but she had to stick to what she said to herself. "FP. I'll always love you too. You were my first everything. My epic love story, but even the most epic have to part eventually." She tried to console him by placing her hand on his upper arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked up longingly into her eyes. She could tell he had more to say. Something to tell her. She didn't want to push him because maybe after all of this they could still be good friends. She'd like that, to not have to cut him out of her life completely. " Alice, I need to tell you something, and I need you not to get mad" He whispered with the look of guilt in his eyes. " I wasn't arrested for drink driving tonight. The sheriff called me when you were taken into custody and said you wouldn't call anyone to bail you out, so he asked me. I told him that I would be the last person you let bail you out, so he came up with the idea to fake my arrest to make you more likely to accept the help. I am so sorry that I lied to you, and if I hurt you. I just wanted to help and this evening has brought us closer together again. I couldn't keep this from you". Alice pulled her hand away from his arm and looked at him in disappointment. He'd lied to her the whole night. Of course, he had, he hadn't changed at all. Without saying a word, Alice rose from the table and walked out of the diner and away from FP. Which she swore this time would be for the rest of her life._


End file.
